


Love

by Niina_rox



Series: ~WooBin~ [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Wasn’t sure what to call this xD
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Series: ~WooBin~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831588
Kudos: 33





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent xD  
> I needed to write a little more WooBin <3 <3  
> Enjoy!

It was a normal day for Seungwoo, he was busy at work. But he was bored and, no amount of help from his co-workers will help. So, he decided to call a certain someone, while he was on his break. He laid down on a couple of chairs in the staff room, grabbed his phone and looked for Subin. Which didn’t take long at all, _“hello”_ he smiled “Subinnie I’m bored.” He laughed _“aren’t you supposed to be working,”_ he laughed a little “that’s beside the point.” It falls quiet “I need you to entertain me,” once again Subin laughed. _“If only I knew how to do that”_ it was clear, what he was implying.

Seungwoo was feeling a little deprived, he moved on “when are you coming by.” It falls quiet Subin gasped _“you don’t remember? I’m hurt”_ he pretends to cry a little. _“I have my holidays in three weeks,”_ Seungwoo took a moment “okay, so I may have forgotten but, that’s partly because I miss you.” Subin took a deep breath _“you will not make me cry,”_ he cleared his throat. _“I miss you more”_ they talked for a little bit longer, Subin’s final comment. _“You should get back to work”_ Seungwoo scoffed quietly, “don’t so happy about it.” Once the call was done, he was prepared to do one more thing.

He sat up and, took a picture. He sent it to Subin along, with the message ‘I love you.’ He was just about to put his phone in his pocket, when he got a reply. Of course, he sent a picture too, smiling so happily _‘I love you too.’_ With that he went back to work, feeling so much better. It’s as he was finishing up at work when his phone rings, he can’t help but, wonder. “I’m guessing you’re bored now,” Subin laughed _“maybe a little. But I also need a distraction and, I thought of you”_ Seungwoo smiles a little. “Well I’m glad someone does” he makes his way home, “and why do you need to be distracted.”

Subin sighs _“I’ve been trying to complete this assignment, and I’m going a little crazy.”_ What he doesn’t expect is; “oh so you’re only now going crazy,” it falls quiet, _“hey! Don’t be mean.”_ Seungwoo laughs “I can’t help it,” it wasn’t long before he arrived home. “So, is this distracting enough,” it falls quiet. Subin falls onto his bed _“a little bit,_ _besides talking to you helps me with no matter what.”_ Seungwoo’s happy he’s alone so he doesn’t know, that he’s blushing a little. “Are you seriously being a little cheesy,” Subin groans a little _“don’t ruin the moment._

 _Or I’m going to regret calling you,”_ he gets changed a few minutes later.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Subin managed to have a couple of extra days, which he spent with his sister. She offered to drive him to Seungwoo’s, “are you sure” she smiled happily “of course, I’m sure.” It was settled the following morning, they headed off early. Subin despite feeling tired, felt like teasing his boyfriend. At first, it was simply to see if he was awake. Then it was just for fun, he was well aware of what he was doing to him. Seungwoo _wanted_ to ignore his phone, in favour of sleeping. And wanting to ignore the person annoying him. Until he blindly reached for the device, and noticed there was a slew of messages; from Subin.

_“Seungwoo you better not be sleeping xD.”_

_“If you are that’s all you get before I get there.”_

_“I’m on my way but, I won’t tell you when I’ll arrive.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“I’m only awake thanks to you.”_

_Subin;_

_“At least I achieved something.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Don’t be mean or I won’t let you in.”_

He thought he had a good comeback, turns out it wasn’t as good as Subin’s.

_Subin;_

_“That’s fine, I’ll find someone else to give my love to.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Subin, don’t give my love away T_T.”_

With that he got out of bed, and ended up crashing on the couch. Putting on the TV, it didn’t matter what it was. It was only on to try and distract him anyway, he _almost_ fell asleep again. But his phone went off on the table, startling him a little. Subin had arrived, Seungwoo took a minute to stretch before getting up. He went to the window to see where he was, he was saying goodbye to his sister. A few minutes later, Subin noticed that Seungwoo was standing at the door. He smirked a little “you know, that’s quite a fashionable look.”

Seungwoo didn’t care that much, he shrugged his shoulders “you’re just jealous.” All Subin did was laugh a little, they moved inside. Subin didn’t have much time before, he was pulled into his boyfriend’s arms. Of course, he wanted to hold him properly, he managed to turn around. “I’ve definitely missed your hugs” Seungwoo smiled a little, “I’ve missed yours more.” It was after a couple of minutes, Seungwoo turned off the TV. And then dragged him to bed, where they held each other and, fell asleep. It’s what they both needed.

Seungwoo loved waking up to having Subin beside him, it was definitely one of his favourite things. He noticed two hours had passed.

They did plan a few things to do, to make new memories. Subin had one idea that didn't involve, them leaving the bedroom. He was _trying_ to think of a way of telling Seungwoo, without saying a word. They already spent his first day, being lazy. They were relaxing on the couch, simply holding each other as they watched a movie. Then Subin casually put it out there, "I think we need a different kind of fun." He wondered if Seungwoo _knew_ , it fell quiet, instead of using his words he used his hand. He moved it underneath Subin's top. he got the reaction he hoped for.

"You mean that _kind_ of fun" he moved his hand again, this time it went the other direction. Touching Subin's hip caused him, to squirm a little "y-yes exactly." Things changed a little when he moved onto his lap, Seungwoo smiled slyly as he kissed him. It was slow and, a little rough. After a couple of minutes, he left a few kisses on his neck. Subin was feeling excited, his breathing changed a little. When Seungwoo said; "I think you're wearing too many clothes," Subin laughed a little "I could say the same about you." They kissed again.

"I also think we should move to the bedroom," it was no surprise that Subin followed that up with. "Only if you carry me" he was teasing, he didn't think Seungwoo would actually do it. "Alright" a few seconds later he was being taken to the room, it wasn't long before they collapsed on the bed. Subin _tried_ to take control but, that didn't work Seungwoo kissed him just behind his ear. "I think it's time for you to lose your shirt," Subin shivered a little he _might_ have blushed as well. He's thankful that Seungwoo didn't say anything about it.

A few moments later his shirt was off, and thrown to the floor. Seungwoo hovered over him smiling a little, "it's your turn" he _almost_ closed the distance. It looked like he was going to kiss him, but he decided to tease him. "Is it now" he was well aware of the effect he was having on him, "y-yes," he then leans back to remove his shirt. He couldn't help but, look at him a certain way. Subin covered his face "d-don't look at me like that," Seungwoo smiled a little as he grabbed his arms and, pinned them above him. "But I want to, and you can't stop me." 

Subin simply looked at him, with a small smile "I can if I want you to kiss me." Seungwoo released his arms and, moved in close to kiss him. Subin automatically wrapped his arms, around his neck. It's not his fault if he rolled his hips a little, nor is it his fault that Seungwoo said; "don't be a tease." All he could do was respond with, "why not it's fun" then it was Seungwoo's turn. He placed his hands at the top of Subin's pants, and started to remove them. Of course, it wasn't easy but, that wasn't going to stop him. "That's not fair," Seungwoo laughed a little.

"But it's fun" it wasn't long before, they were completely removed. He laid there _trying_ not to hide, "I can't be the only one completely naked." He hesitated for a moment just to annoy him a little, but Seungwoo was more than happy to get rid of his pants. Then he was more then prepared for what came next, he did his best to distract him. Which works since Subin barely notices what, he’s up to all Subin can do; is moan. Of course, Seungwoo doesn’t touch his cock, knowing that’s where he wants to be touched the most.

So, naturally, he teases him with how he fucks him with his fingers, Subin begins to feel it “I’m gonna come.” Seungwoo brings him to the edge then, he stops it falls quiet. Save for the fact that Subin is trying, to catch his breath “that’s mean.” All Seungwoo does is laugh a little, he moves up to kiss him “not when the best is yet to come.” It’s only a manner of minutes before, he makes himself comfortable between Subin’s legs. Of course, he’s careful as he eases himself in, he asks; “are you okay.”

Subin takes a moment as he _tries_ to relax, “yeah, I’m okay keep going.” They both moan a little, it falls quiet Subin wraps a leg around his waist. He gets used to feeling _this_ full, Seungwoo doesn’t have to wait long. Subin simply kisses him and, says; “you can move now.” He starts off slow, he gradually moves faster. The room is filled with nothing, but moans. A short time later they both come, they share tender kisses as they catch their breath. Seungwoo took some time before pulling out, and laying beside him.

It quickly became clear that they didn’t want to move, “we should move” Subin smiles a little. “I know but, I don’t want to” Seungwoo simply teases, “I can always carry you again.” He doesn’t waste any time responding with, “are you sure you can do it again.” It falls quiet as they simply look at each other he gently caresses his face. “Don’t make it sound like a challenge, because you know I’ll do it.” Of course, Subin knows it. He decides to step it up, with a playful smile he adds. “Well then are _you_ going to do it, or what” he was pretty pleased with himself.

Seungwoo couldn’t hold back the smirk, “oh I’ll do it” with that he’s up and, out of bed. He moves to stand beside him, he’s quick to pick him up. Subin can’t stop the giggle that escapes, “oh my god I can’t believe I just did that.” Seungwoo holds him close “neither can I, but I found it cute.” Subin hid his face, “don’t say things like that.” It wasn’t long before they were in the bathroom, they quickly decide to have relaxing bath. Well at least that’s the intention, it doesn’t work when Seungwoo, _wants_ to tease him.

Subin does his best to stop him, but he doesn’t have much of a chance. He manages to hold onto one of his arms, “there will be time for more fun.” Seungwoo kisses his temple, “let’s just relax” he doesn’t see the look on his face. “I was trying to” he does his best to laugh quietly, “but _someone_ ruined that.” It falls quiet for a moment “it’s not like you, can say you don’t like it.” Subin hides his face “you win,” Seungwoo is happy with that. They stay in the tub for a little while longer, then it isn’t long before they’re relaxing in bed. 

The next morning they’re woken up by, Seungwoo’s phone continually going off on the bedside table. Seungwoo groans as he reaches for it, he’s not too surprised that his boss is calling. “Hello” _“Seungwoo are you able to come in, for a few hours”_ he’s close to saying no. But after a couple of minutes he says; “yes,” his boss is happy. He hangs up. He’s reluctant to get out of bed, he can tell Subin is content beside him. “I need to go into work for a few hours,” Subin moves closer “nope.” Seungwoo manages to move away.

”I already agreed” he’s up and, out of bed as he stretches. “Besides I can tell you’ll stay in bed,” Subin smiles proudly “yes, I will.” And he does he goes back to sleep, when he gets bored of lying in bed. He ventures as far as the couch, of course, he grabbed a blanket. Subin wasn’t aware of how much time had passed, until he heard “I see that you’ve been productive.” He doesn’t look away from his phone, all he does is laugh a little. “I didn’t feel like doing anything” Seungwoo simply says; “fair enough,” then he gets changed.

When he re-emerges he asks; “want to do anything,” Subin is tempted to say yes. But that changes when Seungwoo decides to lay on him, he pretends to groan “you’re heavy.” It falls quiet Seungwoo moves a little, “I am not” Subin put his phone on the table. Then he decides to run his hand through his hair, Seungwoo closed his eyes. “That feels nice” he doesn’t see him smile a little, “then I’ll keep going.” It falls quiet “I may even fall asleep,” Subin lets out a laugh. Nothing more is said for a while. 


End file.
